gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Payday For Ray
Wasted Busted Payphones not reached on time |reward = $11,000 |unlocks = Two-Faced Tanner Silence The Sneak |unlockedby = Paparazzi Purge |todo = Get to the payphone in Torrington Get to the payphone in West Belleville Park Get to the payphone in Liberty Campus Get to the payphone in South Belleville Park Go to the toilet block in Belleville Park|target = Answer a series of phone booths in Staunton Island in time in order to meet Ray Machowski}} Payday For Ray is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen from her condominium in Newport, Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Asuka wants Claude to meet a cop she knows and deliver his payment to him. Claude has to answer a series of phone booths around Staunton Island until Claude is instructed to go to the toilet block in Belleville Park. There Claude meets Ray Machowski. Machowski wants Claude to do some favors for him. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the pay phone in Torrington *Get to the pay phone in West Belleville Park *Get to the pay phone in Liberty Campus *Get to the pay phone in South Belleville Park *Meet the cop in the toilet block in Belleville Park Reward The reward for completing this mission is $11,000. The missions Two-Faced Tanner for Asuka Kasen and Silence The Sneak for Ray Machowski are unlocked. Gallery Walkthrough PaydayForRay-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at Asuka Kasen's Condo in Newport and is welcomed by Asuka, who tells Claude that Maria is not there at the moment, but Asuka will tell her that Claude passed by. PaydayForRay-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|After Asuka says so, Maria shouts for help and asks her if she could let her go, as Maria needs to use the bathroom, implying that the two were engaging in BDSM activities. PaydayForRay-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Asuka tells Claude that it's about time that Claude would meet Yakuza's inside man from the LCPD. PaydayForRay-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Asuka hands Claude payment for the last job the inside man did for them. PaydayForRay-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Asuka orders Claude to visit a payphone in Torrington and follow further given instructions. PaydayForRay-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude running back to his vehicle. PaydayForRay-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude on his way to the payphone in Torrington. PaydayForRay-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|After Claude answers the ringing payphone, the voice on the other side tells him to pick up the ringing payphone in West Belleville Park. PaydayForRay-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude on his way to the payphone in Belleville Park. PaydayForRay-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|After Claude answers the ringing payphone, the voice on the other side tells him to pick up the ringing payphone in Liberty Campus. PaydayForRay-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|After Claude answers the ringing payphone, the voice on the other side tells him to pick up the ringing payphone in South Belleville Park. PaydayForRay-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Claude on his way to the second payphone in Belleville Park. PaydayForRay-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|After Claude answers the ringing payphone, the voice on the other side tells him to meet him at the men's toilets in the park. PaydayForRay-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|Claude, about to enter the park's toilets. PaydayForRay-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|After Claude enters the toilets, he is greeted by Ray Machowski, who calls Claude "Asuka's new errand boy". PaydayForRay-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Ray talks about how his colleagues are uncovering his ties with the Yakuza and how he may need help in dealing with these colleagues. PaydayForRay-GTAIII-SS17.jpg|Ray tells Claude to come visit him if he needs work. PaydayForRay-GTAIII-SS18.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }}de:Zahltag für Ray es:Día de paga para Ray ru:Payday For Ray Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III